hakuouki_feifandomcom-20200213-history
Toku Hijikata
Lady Toku Amara Sakua Hijikata is a main protagonist and the Fierce Beauty of the Fae race; she is the elder sister of Hijikata Toshizo and resides in the Brotherhood Mansion with Mitsu Okita and Otsune Kondou, she is a sister figure towards Chizuru Yukimura, a human doctor who posseses unhuman abilities that thrust her into the world of the Fae and who ended up becoming her brother's saving grace. History Toku was born on June 1st, 1979 to Takuro and Aishi Hijikata in Tokyo, Japan as their first-born child, Takuro was enraged at the fact his first-born was female and as a result ignored her, resulting in her deep hatred towards him; when she became of age she was taught how to sew, dance, make polite conversation, poetry, music, cooking and embroidering by her mother Aishi, however her uncle secretly taught her how to fight so she would be able to defend herself; five years later her brother Toshizo was born and she at first resented him due to how much attention her father gave him but eventually came to adore him and became very protective of him, often attempting to defend him when their father grew angry at him. When her brother was old enough to begin his training, she watched in despair as her brother began to lose himself due to their father's influence and became cold-hearted and serious; tragedy hit when her parents were murdered by Dark Ones and she took on the role of her brother's guardian despite the fact she had just turned eighteen herself and had to balance her roles as the acting head of the family and caretaker to her brother; her duty to her family resulted in her beloved leaving her for another woman which ultimately led her to believe that she was not meant to find love but she was soon befriended by Otsune Arai, the well-respected and only daughter of the Arai family who was engaged to an old companion of her father named Isami Kondou, who also happened to be her younger brother's mentor; Otsune became a good friend to Toku and restored her faith in romance as well as provided comfort to her and Mitsu when their brothers decided to join the Brotherhood and convinced her fiance to allow the girls to live in the mansion to keep an eye on their brothers. Appearance Toku is often described as alluring with silky blue-black hair that flows to her waist and eyes as blue as sapphire, she has an ample bosom, perfectly-shaped hips and long, lean legs; unlike Chizuru she tends to wear classy dresses and skirts with classy tops, heels and boots due to her being raised in a traditional society where women were expected to dress like ladies. Personality In contrast to Chizuru's serious and Mitsu's soft-spoken nature, Toku is very outgoing and has a positive outlook on everything; she has a great sense of style and is very fashion conscious with a tendecy to drag Chizuru out shopping, much to the young woman's chagrin; she is extremly confident with herself and will use her looks to assist the Brotherhood on occasion (something that Hijikata dislikes extremely), she is very fun-loving and never turns down a chance to party, she is also witty, making sarcastic remarks on occasion, and can be very flirtatious and promiscuous. However, Toku also possesses a calmer, more collected side; she is mature and thoughtful, often giving meaningful advice to those close to her and acts as a sister to Chizuru and Mitsu. She is loyal to those she cares for and will not hesitate to risk her own life to defend them, she is stubborn and posseses a fiery temper like Chizuru which is why the two get along so well; Toku is also very cautious about love as a result of her prior lover's betrayal but at the same time is a true romantic, often being the prime supporter of her brother's attraction to Chizuru and pushing the two together constantly in an attempt to get them to confess. Toku is extremely refined and well-mannered due to her noble rank, she speaks in a polite tone of speech and is incredibly intelligent; she is graceful and charming with an ability to convince people to do her bidding though not in a manipulative fashion, something that Chizuru and Mitsu envy greatly. Category:Fae Category:Female